Takusanken no Otome
by Umiki
Summary: Naruto/OC OC-centered. Numa no Kuni has always been dependent on Konoha for its ninja services and protection. But thats all about to change, for better or for worse.
1. Chapter 1

Umiki: This is the revised version of my fic. I just put it off for a while because I was doing other projects. Anyway, this is a Naruto/OC fic so sorry if you don't like that. Also, this fic is OC-centered so the Naruto characters will not appear until later chapters.

To anyone out there listening, I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING!!!

Takusanken no Otome

Chapter 1

Marsh Country was, in every sense of the word, dreary.

The water was filled with slim and drinkable only after going through a strict purification system, the land was too soggy to use in producing widespread crops, and the air itself could become a poisonous haze in certain sections of the country. The only reason why any sane person would rule over this country was because the moss and other plant life found in the marshes were the sole producers of the world's most deadly poisons.

'Sometimes I wonder if the name of this country should really be Doku Country instead of Numa, considering poisons seem to be the only real product of this land.' the Numa no Daimyou thought to himself.

He was preparing himself for a very important meeting with an old friend and ally, Matsumoto Izumi, a master of poisons and herbs and, secretly, the Shodaime Kokekage of Kokegakure.

Today was the day when the two allies would decide if it was time to revel that Numa had made a hidden village of its own, something Ichimaru had felt skeptical about when Izumi had brought this plan of hers to his attention. Ichimaru had always known that Izumi felt that Numa was being treated like a second-rate country due to its humiliating alliance with Konoha. And by 'alliance' he meant where they supplied Konoha with some of their finest products in exchange for some protection from other counties.

When they had been children Izumi had sworn to Ichimaru that if he became a fair and just Daimyou, than she would travel all over the Shinobi nations to learn the ways of chakra, medicine, and poisons and return to make a hidden village for Numa. At that time he had been extremely doubtful of that promise and had agreed to it; he would later eat those words after she returned from a long twenty-five year disappearance as a full-fledged warrior, with powers surpassing the legendary Konoha Sennin and possibly the powers of two Kages combined.

She never spoke of her adventures to him and he did not press her for information, but he did ask how she became a shinobi. She revealed to him that she had started off as an apprentice to a retired medic who knew a few things about chakra, and after he died she used his journals and the skills he left her to improve herself till she was at least a jounin in power. She then went and traveled to any country she could reach to learn about the jutsus native to that country.

She had laughed when he asked how she got such information, "You'd be surprised at how many nuke-nins will give one or two jutsu as thanks for saving their lives."

So after many formal negotiations, he gave her permission to create her own village in secret. He had showed her a spot on the country's map that had the perfect geography of a large fortress, but had no solid earth to use as a foundation. She had assured him about how the location of the village would not be a problem so long as it was a remote part of the country.

So here he was now, seven years later and with a hidden village that was filled with people from all over the Shinobi Nations. Some were attracted to the rumors of a new prospective village, others had left their own original villages due to war or for personal reasons, but most had ended up being people Izumi had saved over her journey and had become friends or allies through one of her many adventures.

Hell, she had even become friends with an entire clan of wandering samurai who now patrolled the streets of the village as the civilian and inner-state police force.

'She never did say how she pulled **that** one off.' he mentally grumbled.

"Daimyou-sama, Izumi-sama has arrived for the meeting." His secretary spoke through the intercom.

"Send her in." he replied. A few minutes later the Kokekage appeared before him in all her glory. She had insisted that the Kage robes be different than the plain robes found in the other countries, so she now wore semi-loose black robes with a scene of blue and green murky water flowing at the bottom of her Kage robe and the kanji for 'Crimson Poison' on the back. Underneath the outer robe was a one-piece black skin suit with a wired fish-net shirt, wired shorts, arm guards, and leg guards covering the suit. She had made it clear that she would rather be safe than sorry in the long run.

Giving the Daimyou a devious smile, she sat down with her four personal guards or "The Itsukino Quartet" surrounding her, and went straight to business.

"The council and I have agreed that we have gained enough strength to hold our own and that due to recent events it would be foolish to not reveal ourselves with our so-called 'protectors' still licking their wounds. They have lost the Yondaime and they are not likely to take any drastic action with their precious leader and many of their forces dead."

The Daimyou listened to her reasoning and had to admit that they were sound. One month ago the Kyuubi no Kitsune had decimated Konoha, leaving a fourth of their shinobi including the Yondaime permanently out of commission. For them to reveal themselves now would not only show that the village considered the most powerful could be beaten but it would make many question just how well Konoha was keeping an eye on their connections.

After all, if something as big as the forming of a new hidden village slipped past them without a fuss, than what else could they not have knowledge of?

'Of course, she probably wants to jab at Konoha just for the fun of it.' Ichimaru thought with a sweatdrop. If there was one thing that had never changed with Izumi, it was her childish mannerisms and obsession in teasing others; some even whispered that her teasing was really sadism. And with more than a few memories of how cruel Izumi could be, he wouldn't be surprised if the gossip wasn't that farfetched.

'Although, the village has gotten quit far since I last saw it.' he thought.

From what he had seen during his visit to the village a year ago, the village's hospital had become first-rate and on average six out of ten people in the village knew how to do first-aid without chakra. The village had many genin and chunnin to do low ranking missions, and enough jounins to do some higher ranking missions. The village had also spent many long days creating a source of income through the precious plants that made the highly valuable poisons and medicines so in demand in other countries. But it was the coordination of the squads that had truly impressed him. They had been genin in rank, but they worked as well as a team of chunnins.

After thinking it over very carefully for another ten minutes he turned his attention to her and, with a deep breath, Mizuno Ichimaru, the Daimyou of Numa, spoke. "Lady Kokekage-sama, I am pleased to say that on this day there shall be a new hidden village." he raised an eyebrow before continuing, "You never did tell me what the name of the village was."

"I didn't? Well Daimyou-sama, the name of the village is the Village Hidden in the Moss, Kokegakure. After all, it is the leaves and roots that end up being nothing more than food for moss to grow, just like Konoha will be the food that lets my village prosper." She replied, her smirk growing wider.

The Daimyou felt a bead of sweat trail down his face, thankfully hidden by his traditional costume, as he watched his childhood friend say those words as if she had spoken about the weather.

'Izumi, what happened to you to have made you hate Konoha so much?' he thought as he watched her with masked, sorrowful eyes.

(End)

Chapter 1 is finished. I thank anyone who thinks my fic is good and hope you like my other fic Release of the Caged Soul.

One more thing, I have a main pairing but if someone wants me to have more pairings than tell me.

Pairings thus far:

Naruto/OC

I hope to get the next chapter out soon! Ja.


	2. Chapter 2

Umiki: I've been on an updating streak these days! To all who like my fics, ARIGATO! Your praise really lifts my confidence as a writer. Now on with the fic!

Takusanken no Otome

Chapter 2

"Kokekage-sama, what do you think will happen now that our existence will be revealed?" Itsukino Kaede, inquired.

The group was returning to Koke after all the official documents had been taken care of and the Daimyou had given them leave. They had decided to take the quickest route back to the village, being extra careful to not be seen. Like those in the Taki village, the people of Koke liked being a **hidden** village and wanted to keep it that way.

For now anyway.

The Kage sighed, "It will take a while before the village will get any customers, but once we get a steady stream of them the village needn't worry. Also-"she didn't finish before stopping on a tree branch, remaining silent. Her guards went into formation, waiting for orders.

Suddenly there was a faint wail coming from the north-east. For a moment they thought it might be an animal. Then mentally scratched out any possible animal as the source when the wail became a series of hiccups and crying. No wild animal made such sounds.

Making a split second decision, Izumi leaped to the clearing where the source was coming from and zoned onto an old tree. Approaching it warily, Izumi held a kunai at the ready in case it was a trap. Peering into the hollow trunk, she was met with the darkest pair of blue eyes she had ever seen surrounded by a mop of silver-white hair and a pale chubby face.

'You've got to be kidding.' She thought.

Lifting the now identified human baby out of the hollow tree, Izumi took a closer look at the now silent child. The baby was thin enough to deduce that it was malnourished and moving the blanket aside revealed that it was a girl.

"Kokekage-sama, what have you found?" Itsukino Kohaku curiously asked.

"Never mind that! Kokekage-sama, you should let us do our job and not go rushing into an unknown situation!" Itsukino Moe fumed.

"A baby, one that is about half-a-year old from the looks of things. Most likely she was from one of the more poverty stricken villages and abandoned due to the need to feed less mouths, there has been a shortage of food in the past few months." she replied, ignoring Moe's words.

"Kokekage-sama, I suggest that we return to Koke soon. The council will wish to hear Daimuyou-sama's decision." Itsukino Yuuka intoned.

Izumi nodded and leapt onto a tree before continuing onward home, with her ever four body guards close.

(Later)

The Village hidden by the Moss was likely one of the most naturally protected village in the Elemental Countries next to Suna. The area surrounding the village was a literal marsh-forest that stretched over fifty miles across, with tall, dense knotty trees covered in moss or lichen, with ponds and streams littered throughout the forest. The ground was treacherous because of quicksand and sudden bursts of will-o-wisp dotting the entire area. Then there was the abundance of wildlife and plant-life that could very easily hurt any traveler that was too careless walking through the marshes. And due to the fact that you needed a Koke-nin as a guide to keep you on the hidden roads leading to the village, it was a slim-to-none chance of directly attacking the village.

Then there was the village itself.

The entire village was shielded by a genjutsu/fuujinjustu that made it appear as if the village was actually a more densely clustered part of the forest. It had a wall in the shape of a circle that was 15 feet thick and 40 feet high. The wall had a diameter of 40 miles, with three main entrances into the village. The first two entrances were guarded by large gates while the third entrance was a dock connected to a river, and each one had a major road attached to it. The Kage Tower was at the center of the village with all three major roads leading to it, with the other important administration buildings and the Academy surrounding the Tower. Then there were all the apartment complexes, markets, and a single hotel with over 80 rooms to acuminate any travelers. At the far reaches of the village was the main complex's of the clans inhabiting Koke. And at the very edges of the village were the training grounds.

But one of the most notable buildings in the village was the hospital. Izumi had seen throughout her years how poorly the other villages emphasized the role of medics on the field. She had found this laughable because anyone who had seen Tsunade in the field would not say that her role was unimportant. She herself had shown that medics could be useful in battle during her travels. So as the village was just being constructed, one of first buildings ordered to be made was the hospital. They had some of the best medical practices in the world, and often trained many of the academy students in the ways of first-aid and were more than not trained in chakra control by a medic.

(At the Kage Tower)

"Izumi-kun, the Council is ready for the report." Raiko, Izumi's secretary and childhood friend, intoned.

Izumi nodded and entered the Council room. It was a modest room, with only a mosaic of the marshes during sunset on the roof and a blue-green rug leading to the Table as decoration. The Table was shaped in a half-ellipse, with clan heads at the edges, the elected representatives' of the civilian and police sections next to the center, and the center was reserved for the Kokekage. Bowing to the Council in respect, she than took her spot at the Table.

In a strong voice she announced, "The Daimyou has agreed to reveal our existence to the Elemental Countries." The council members nodded in acceptance, they knew that this would be the answer they received from the Daimyou to begin with.

The head of Mitsura clan spoke up, "Permission to speak Lady Kokekage."

She nodded, "Permission granted."

Rising from his seat he continued, "Now that we have been exposed to the rest of the world, where shall we place our mission outposts?"

It had been agreed early into the construction that missions from outside of the village would be brought in every two days from an outpost in a neighboring village. Should the missions require the customer's presence they would be brought to the village under a genjutsu to insure that outsiders couldn't pinpoint the exact location of the village. They were still a young village and couldn't trust anyone with their location.

"The best choices for the outpost locations are: Kakoi, 24 miles away, Sentai, 18 miles down-stream, and Rina Town, which is only 12 miles from the village but separated by the densest part of the forest." Izumi said. The Council nodded and made some verbal agreements to the locations. Another ten minutes went by before Izumi was asked about her 'hitchhiker'.

"Kokekage-sama, the hospital reported that you had brought a child in for treatment before returning to the Tower. May I ask why you did such an act?"

She was silent for a few moments before replying, "The child was only a few months old, barely spy material. I had scanned the blanket for any trace on it before returning and from her condition, it was more likely that the child had been abandoned. I could not leave her there to die because of a slim chance of the child being a spy." The Council was silent. It was a well known secret that their Kage had become barren due to an incurable disease. For Izumi, abandoning a child was unforgivable. That was why it was required for civilians from age twenty-five and up to adopt at least one child, two if you had good living conditions, and if a member of your family died and left children, you were responsible for their well being. There was absolutely no excuse for disregarding this law.

The Council knew that this may be a chance for their Kage to find some semblance of peace, after all the sacrifices she had done for them it would be just plain cruel not to return the favor. So against what would be considered their better judgment, they decided. "Kokekage-sama, the child will be your responsibility as dictated by the Orphan's Law. If the child does in fact turn out to be a tracker, than you will bring out the punishment your-self."

Izumi nodded her consent, rose from her seat, and bowed to the Council before shunshin' to the hospital; signifying the end of the meeting.

(At the Hospital)

"I admit Kokekage-sama, the child is an anomaly. A few more days of proper nutrition and she'll be fine, demo when we used a scanning jutsu on her a tattoo of what I can only describe as an eye appeared on her back. It hasn't receded and it has been generating a strange chakra that, I assure you, is not sending any sort of beckon signals. To be on the safe side though, we placed her in a barrier." The head nurse explained.

Izumi nodded and entered the room containing the unknown child. Walking past the seals she stood over the crib holding the sleeping girl. She watched the child for what seemed like forever, thinking of the possibilities the child had as the adopted daughter of a Kage, the most powerful soldier of the village and military leader.

Watching her sleep, Izumi couldn't help but remember when she had been adopted by the Matsumoto family. She had always been a weak child due to the complications of her birth, and no one really knew why she had even survived the ordeal. It had been obvious that she had been strangled by the umbilical cord and had suffocated, yet one minute after both her mother and herself were pronounced dead she had began to breathe again. The medics had kept her in intensive care to make sure she would make it, but even to this day no one was able to explain why she was brought back from the dead.

Suddenly the child stirred and opened her eyes to stare at Izumi, before smiling and giggling as she lifted her arms up, a sign that she wanted to be held. Complying with the child's silent request, she picked her up and held her against her chest.

"You are such a small child, one without a past and without a name. Well no more, from this day on you will be the child of the Shodaime Kokekage. And since you are an 'unknown' child I shall call you Nanashi for it means 'no named one'. I am pleased to meet you Matsumoto Nanashi." Izumi cooed to the giggling child.

The head nurse smiled gently from behind the door, maybe things would turn out for the better now that their Kage had a family to worry about.

Memories of their Kage's more sinister side popped up, '…..Then again, we may have just condemned that poor baby………' she thought as her skin paled.

(End)

Chapter two is done! I hope you readers like it! I'll try to update the fic again soon. Ja!


	3. Chapter 3

Umiki: Hello everyone. I'm sorry if any of you are annoyed at me for not updating quickly enough but understand that this is not my only fic. I'll try to do more work on this fic as an apology.

One more thing, ignore the use of names or character descriptions that link to another anime or manga; I only used them as guidelines to come up with the characters. Anyway, on with the show!

Takusanken no Otome

Chapter 3

The people of the Village Hidden by the Moss awoke to yet another day of tranquility as the sun rose above the ocean miles away. The smiths stirred their fires, the markets began to sell their wares to the early birds, and children were awoken to send them off to school.

However if anyone were to look at the top of the Kage Tower they would see a lone figure sitting on the roof, watching the sunrise.

The figure was a girl around twelve years old, though her stature would make one think she was ten. She had white hair reaching her shoulders, with skin so pale that anyone seeing her for the first time would think she only came out at night. Some even swore they could see her veins if they looked closely. Her eyes were a navy blue, becoming occasionally black when light hit them. She had a black head-piece that circled her entire head with a blue stone set in silver in the middle of her heart-shaped forehead. Attached to the piece at where her temples were, were two black braids ending at her chin. She wore a sleeveless black shirt with a moss colored skirt reaching her knees, with two slits reaching up to her upper hip. Underneath the skirt was a pair of black skintight shorts ending at the thigh, with two standard kunai holsters and bandages around both thighs. She had fishnet wire arm-warmers from upper arm to above the wrist, and fish-net leg-warmers from above to below the knees, and moss colored shinobi sandals with dark grey lining. On her hands were black fingerless gloves with the symbol of Koke on the back. Around her waist was a belt with a shuriken pouch, a senbon holster, and a rectangular pouch filled to the brim with poisons and antidotes. Lying next to her were three sheathed katanas, one was wider than normal katanas while the other two looked like plain swords. And for a final touch, she had an amulet with an elliptical polished obsidian stone surrounded by engraved Fuji seals.

The girl was Matsumoto Nanashi, the only child of the Kokekage and considered the leading candidate for the title of Koke's Greatest Swordsman, or woman in this case. She was taking in the few moments of peace this village could give before it became a bustling center of trade and cheer.

The Koke genin couldn't help but feel some pride in the village that she grew up in. Her mother had spent her entire life dreaming and planning of creating a village Numa Country could depend on and after fifty-three years of sweat, blood, and sacrifice, Kokegakure had become a reality. Their shinobi were famous for their low mortality rates due to the medical training that was engraved into their brains, and their jutsus consisting of dokuton made them dangerous opponents. They were powerful enough that Numa had ceased its dependence on Konoha, and they were quite popular with the populace of Tea, Sea, and any of the southern coastal countries.

However, their relations with some of the major countries were hanging by a thread due to some of the most powerful members of Koke's ranks. It wasn't that they had intentionally tried to destroy any treaties with them, but because of their standing with the other countries it would be impossible not to cause some tension. And who were the shinobi that caused this?

"NNNNAAANNNAAASSHHHIII-CCCHHHAAANNN!!!!!!!" a young, energetic voice was all the warning she got before she felt something or, to be more to the point, someone glomp her and nearly cause her to fall over the roof. Struggling out of the death grip that was currently holding her hostage, she turned to look at the source of her current predicament.

"Deidara-san, as pleasant as it is to see you I would appreciate that you not kill me in the process of greeting me." Nanashi told the baku-maniac of a jounin.

"Deidara, get off her. Your actions are annoying and cause nothing but trouble." a monotone voice spoke from behind the duo. Looking over Deidara's shoulder, the cloaked hunched over figure of a man with a black cloth covering his face from the nose down was seen.

Nanashi nodded, "Sasori-san, you and Deidara-san are up earlier than usual."

Sasori nodded in turn, "We were summoned by Kokekage-sama for a mission today and she made it clear that we were to be there early."

Nanashi nodded before she shoved the clingy ninja off of her. Ever since Deidara had first met her he had taken a liking to glomping her as a form of greeting, much to the amusement of her mother and many of the other shinobi under her command. Though the truth was she didn't really mind his mannerisms so long as he didn't kill her in the process.

Looking over at Sasori she lightly smiled at him as she watched him leave. The puppeteer was the closest thing she could call an uncle of sorts. When he had first come to Koke the Council had agreed to open the river dock to trade. She had been only six than and had been too curious about the dock suddenly being filled with people. So while she watched the merchants and traders pour into the city he had entered disguised as a merchant. She didn't really know why he out of everyone else there that day caught her attention, but without hesitation she walked up to him and asked him why his body didn't make any sounds.

Of course her question caught the attention of the police standing guard at the Dock and there was a lot of fuss afterwards.

After being subjugated to a truth test done by her own mother, it was made clear that he only came to see how good Koke's poisons really were. As a puppeteer it was no surprise that he would be interested in the supposed new poisons that were being made by Koke's market. Some of the Council had mentioned that if they gave him to Suna then they could gain their favor for handing one of Suna's highest ranking nuke-nin over to them.

However her mother made it clear that nuke-nins were welcome in the village so long as they allowed squads of police watch their every move for the duration of their stay. And it didn't matter what rank the nins were, so long as they didn't threaten the villagers they could come and leave.

Nanashi had taken to following Sasori every time he came to the village, due to his 'silent' body always being an oddity to her. Sasori tolerated her so long as she didn't interfere with his work.

Izumi had laughed her head off when she saw Sasori's expression as Nanashi gave him a geisha doll she had pain-stackingly made.

Sasori had even gone as far as to take on a temporary house at the edge of the village, which Nanashi visited whenever he was in the village. Sasori would come and go for almost two years before he entered the village with Deidara bloody and bruised all over. That was the first time Nanashi had ever seen his 'real' body, or rather his puppet body. For her it made sense as to why she couldn't 'feel' any sound coming from his body.

Izumi never told her what had happened to Deidara or why he had been beaten so easily but she heard that he had been given a choice by her mother. Either leave Koke once he had healed or remain as one of her shinobi for a certain amount of time. It took him a week, meeting Nanashi, and Izumi teasing him to the breaking point to decide to stay and join Koke's ranks.

Then there was getting Sasori to stay with them.

Nanashi snorted at that memory. It turned out that Deidara was as much of an art-freak as Sasori was. They would often get into arguments on what was 'true' art, but strangely enough Deidara started calling the puppeteer Sasori-danna. Some of the villagers teased Deidara about the honorific he gave Sasori, but it didn't deter him.

Nanashi raised her head up to the peach colored sky as she reminisced. Deidara joining Koke had been the turning point somehow, and within six months of his joining Sasori approached her mother and told her that so long as Izumi didn't force him to do a mission he didn't wish to do, than he would join Koke's ranks as well. Her mother had just smiled and wrote down a blood contract with his terms on it, and after they both signed it she told him with a devious smirk that his partner would be a certain bomb expert.

Her resonating laughter had echoed throughout the Tower on that day, as well as a loud curse.

Now they were considered the strongest jounin team in all of Numa Country and although a few of the villagers still didn't completely trust the two, they were for the most part accepted as protectors of Koke.

Sighing she stood up and stretched her back before attaching her swords to her. Today was the day she and her team met their sensei even though they were supposed to meet not for another few hours.

She smiled as she thought of her team, who she had trained with since the Academy. As usual her mother went against tradition and instead of doing what the other Kages did, she created a system for choosing who would be on what team. Instead of leaving the choice up to the grades alone, she had it so that the children would choose what sort of ninja skills they wished to excel in or showed the best skills in. During the first year in the Academy each individual child would spend weeks training with their classmates to see who they got along with most as they tried to find their personal skill. After the first year they would be assigned to their teams, who they would treat as extended family. This both made the bonds holding the village together stronger and insured that the teams would know how to work as a team by the time they were given a sensei.

Her teammates were odd to say the least. Mitsura Haru was a boy from the Mitsura clan, famous in the village for their use of magmaton jutsu and the multiple personality disorder that ran in their family. He had white hair with black roots and grey eyes. His cloths were similar to what all Mitsura wore, a long grey coat with all sorts of pockets to hide their tools, leather boots, black sweaters and pants, and simple yet exotic necklaces. His dominate personality was calm, passive, polite, and extremely blunt. His recessive personality however was violent and aggressive, with a thirst for fighting.

But what made him dangerous was that in this personality he somehow was able to block pain from his mind enabling him to use fighting moves that his dominate personality would avoid using unless necessary. He specialized in taijutsu and magmaton jutsu and he often was able to get his opponents to underestimate him due to his appearance, however he did not use dokuton like his classmates due to his constant taijutsu training. When his 'Black' or 'Kuro' personality came out he usually found a way to enrage his opponents as he fought them. It was also well known that he would curse at anyone other than herself or Yuki, her other teammate.

Senno Yuki was probably the shyest girl in the village, taking to blushing whenever someone talked to her. She had black hair with forest green eyes, and wore a dark green overcoat, black pants, fishnet wire tee-shirt, black shinobi sandals, the standard Koke belt with its poisons and weapons pouch, and a black wooden mask with the symbol of Koke etched in blue on the forehead. She had become friends with Nanashi because she had refused to take no for an answer from Yuki, so she would forcefully drag the poor girl around during their first year together. They both met Haru during the first training practice and had been wary of him due to his seemingly lack of caring about anything. But as the year progressed they soon became inseparable friends. Yuki turned out to be proficient in the art of long-range fighting, allowing her to be able to use multiple arts instead of just one. By the end of the Academy she had already mastered every D-rank genjutsu and down, become a master of the senbon, and was trying to decide if she wanted to learn the art of the medic as a profession.

Than there was herself, Matsumoto Nanashi. She had always been fascinated by swords ever since she had been told stories about the Seven Mist Swordsmen as a child. She had vowed to her mother that she would become the greatest master of the sword Koke would ever see. Her mother had laughed and told her that she would have to fight the Arata clan leaders to win that title. As samurai they lived by the code of the sword and of bushido, so their skill in the way of the sword was legendary in the village. That had not stopped her though and it surprised everyone who knew her when only after six months training with swords, she already showed great potential to wield them. And combined with the fact that she was a natural user of dokuton and suiton, many in the village were starting to call her the first Poison Swordswoman.

She remembered sweat-dropping when she heard some were even calling her the Takusanken no Otome, the Daughter of Many Swords. Of course her skills with the sword did not go unnoticed by the Arata clan, and many times she was challenged to a duel by those both more and less experienced than her. Once she was sure they even wanted her to marry into the clan, but due to the Incident four years back that plan became null.

Sighing, she took one last look at the now fully risen sun before heading over to the Academy.

(At the Academy)

Tenoh Haruka was probably the most devious ninja in Koke besides her mother. Why? Because: one) if you were to look in a dictionary for the word slave-master, his picture would be right underneath it. Two) he was always wearing a devils smirk. And three) he would have to directly tell you that he was a woman and not a man for anyone to tell the difference. That's right a woman not a man.

Tenoh Haruka was a woman dressed up as a man. And she and her partner loved it that way.

Anyway, the entire class knew that whenever he had that particular look in his eyes, there would be nothing but trouble ahead. Nanashi knew that she most likely was going to be on the receiving end, considering that Haurka-sensei seemed to find torturing her especially entertaining.

Haruka-sensei cleared his throat, "From this day forward you will be official genin of Kokegakure. Your training will have all been for this moment when you receive your sensei. I'm proud of all of you." His smirk seemed to grow even larger. "So now I will announce the team senseis. Team 1……. And finally Team 5: Sanzo Goku-sensei." A loud bang was heard as Nanashi let her head fall onto the desk.

Everyone was staring at her while Haruka-sensei was smirking in both glee and playful malice. He knew why she reacted like that and knew that the Kokekage most likely choose Sanzo for the specific reason of bringing her daughter grief. Everyone chunnin and up knew that Sanzo Goku was a jounin obsessed with food. But he was also known for putting off some of his minor duties and for being lazy. And if there was one thing that the members of Team 5, or at least two of them, hated was laziness. Haruka's smirk widened, Team 5 would wish they had never been assigned with the Hurricane of Koke.

"Now before I send you to the wolv-I mean your senseis, I have one thing to say to you all. Forget everything you've learned then you die, if you survive than I'll consider my time in teaching you lot worth-while." Haruka told them with his customary devil's smirk, then promptly headed out the classroom to have a well deserved holiday. Teaching a class of soon-to-be ninjas was the closest thing to Hell on earth, so the pay has to be high and no holiday was allowed to be taken away from the teacher unless during war.

As the teams waited for their sensei's to come and get them, they wondered what their sensei's would be like. The village could only spare a handful of their jounins due to the fact that they were still a new village. The sensei's would have to be thorough in order to insure that the genins of each generation would be up to the task.

As the day passed on the teams were picked up by their sensei's till only Team 5 was left. Yuki was reading a scroll on herbs that were for healing purposes more than poisons. Haru was staring off in a daze, most likely either meditating or having a conversation with Kuro. Nanashi was polishing two of her three swords, Yamiyo and Makkura. All three were starting to wonder if their sensei had forgotten them. At least until they heard what sounded like a stampede heading straight for them. A few seconds later a loud bang was heard as the door trembled from the impact of something very solid.

Nanashi felt her eyebrow twitch. 'That confirms it, it's _**him**_.' she mentally groaned. There was only one jounin in the village that ever allowed himself to be late.

The door opened to reveal a man in his mid-twenties. He had brown hair and tan skin, his eyes were closed but Nanashi knew that they were a honey-gold. He was rubbing the back of his neck in embarrassment and he was lightly chuckling.

"Team 5?" he asked. They all nodded their heads. He smiled, "Meet me at TG 13 in a half-hour. If you do not reach the TG before exactly 30 minutes, then you will have to go through the traps I set up before hand. And trust me, get there on time; you'll live longer."

And he was gone with a puff. Team 5 immediately sprang for the windows, knowing that their new sensei was **not** joking.

(End)

Thanks for reading so far! I'll try to update again as soon as possible. Ja ne!


End file.
